


Hungry

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker pulls Shepard to the cockpit on a whim, but it's probably more of an addiction really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Asked a friend on tumblr to read this, and they liked it so I figured I'd post it.
> 
> (I just really like a lot of the guys on the Normandy okay?)

 Joker sucks down on Shepard's cock like he needs it, because part of him loves the feel of Shepard's cock inside of his mouth. He can't keep his hands off Shepard sometimes—it's a good thing really that Shepard tends to stay away from the cockpit.

Today though, Joker pulled Shepard in front of him and opened his pants and swallowed.

Shepard grunts and looks surprised—Joker's not much for acts of exhibition.

Joker prefers stolen kisses and giving Edi the 'wheel' while he takes Shepard into his quarters or the Commander's quarters. He finally pulls back and kisses the slit, licking across the foreskin that's a little looser than the first time Shepard let Joker suck his cock.

Shepard chuckles deep, and gritty like he's the one who's had a cock down his throat. “Joker, if I knew you were this easy I would have just opened my pants the first time I met you.”

Joker flushes but licks and sucks Shepard's balls—feels Shepard's cock leak precum across his face, and fuck he wants Shepard to cum all over his face and leave it there for the rest of the day. Just so the man can leave his mark.

Shepard takes off Joker's hat, grips his hair, and pulls him back onto his cock, “Stop teasing Joker.”

The Pilot grunts and takes the cock head back into his mouth, licking up and down the shaft. Joker's hands go to his lap, he's already hard and aching from Shepard's cock, and he just needs a little relief.

Shepard pulls on his hair, sharp but not enough to hurt Joker too bad, “Don't, focus on my cock. If I think you deserve it you can cum eventually.”

Joker hasn't played this game in a while, but he gets it, he's the one who started it. He can't help groping himself though, feeling his cock before pulling away.

Shepard shakes his head and pulls out, “Maybe I'll just finish jacking off and leave.” He wraps his free hand around his slick cock and strokes—foreskin covering the head for just a second before pulling back.

Joker whines, honest to God, whines, and tries to put Shepard back into his mouth.

Shepard pulls Joker back by his hair and continues to stroke himself, “You disobeyed me Joker.”

Joker feels hot all over—he's probably got a blush the size of texas on his chest, and looks down, “Commander. I need it.” Does he need it, he needs to suck Shepard's cock like he needs to fly the Normandy—it's become a serious addiction that leaves him hard and aching the instant Shepard's hands go anywhere near his zipper.

Shepard slaps his cock against Joker's lips, “You didn't listen though.” He presses until Joker gets it and opens his lips—feels Shepard slide into his mouth and _use_ him like one of those automated sex bots.

Joker feels precum dribble inside his briefs. His hands clench tightly against his thighs.

Shepard smiles, and pets Joker's hair, rutting against him until he grunts and pulls out—cumming in spurts all over Joker's face.

Joker moans, closing his eyes, and licks his lips—tastes bitter, but his hips surge up and all he needs is one more push. Instead he feels Shepard's fingers smearing the cum across his face. Joker opens his eyes and frowns, “Sir.”

“You disobeyed me Joker. My mark on your face for the rest of the day. And don't touch your cock, I will lock it up if I have too.” Shepard puts himself away—the sight of him growing soft and slightly wet at the tip—it makes Joker want to suck him off again.

Joker nods and clenches his hands around his thighs until he can get back to work. The cum on his face is a stark reminder each time he moves, and it makes him hard and half embarrassed someone will see—but he knows the Commander would never humiliate him—this thing between them is just for them.


End file.
